As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, they enable service providers of these networks to integrate voice, video, and data, thereby providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. Due to the multi-service nature of these new services, networks need to provide additional functionalities to end customers to support integrated control of these different types of services. For example, consumers will increasingly be buying products that will have Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags embedded in them for inventory control purposes and other business applications. Information stored in RFID tags can be used to help retrieve useful information related to these products.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing access of network based Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) information in a packet network, e.g., a SoIP network.